weird_and_wonderful_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
List of minor characters
This list will include , non canon characters , non celestial bodies and some other random things that aren't related to space . Most of these characters are references to previous episodes of the old Weird and wonderful space. Comment Line Main Article : Comment Line Comment Line is a bunch of text that tells the viewers what's going on in Weird and wonderful space during TextingStory episodes . Comment line is there to indicate time in TextingStory or there to make comedy. Comment Line replacement Main Article : Comment Line replacement Comment Line replacement is a "replacement" of Comment Line . He is only used for comedy sake to fight with Comment Line Dollar Tree Store Dollar Tree Store is a real life store who is portrayed as a character in Weird and wonderful space . Thus the shop isn't alive , the employees are meaning that it was the employees talking . Dollar Tree Store isn't happy with Mercury or Uranus since they both said it's a bad idea to go to the Dollar Store. Hula Hula Saturn Hula Hula Saturn is a female gas planet that only appeared in All seeing future . Hula Hula Saturn is an OC of someone literally named "Hula Hula Saturn." She has the look of a light lime green ball with yellow rings with an additional flower on her head . This character is based of Saturn from PingFong. The Cow-Dog Main Article : The Cow-Dog he Cow-Dog 'is a joke character that first appeared in All seeing future . He only appears for comedy sake and says "Moo". Being a dalmatian , he is called the cow-dog since his appearance is like a cow but weirdly goes "Moo" instead of "Woof" or "Bark". This is because the Cow-Dog is based of a ''few Youtube Poops created by TheRealXBoxNerd . Despite being inspired by TheRealXBoxNerd , he doesn't own the cow-dog as a character , it belongs to the creators of Thomas The Tank Engine . And the name given to this character by the TTTE company was "Gremlin". Balloon Boy Main article : Balloon Boy '''Balloon Boy (Shortened for BB) is a male humanoid animatronic that first appeared in All seeing future . He was flying in space when Mercury found him through Earth's telescope . Balloon Boy is a character from Lukas' series called The Crazy Maniacs Series but Balloon Boy is actually owned by a man called Scott Cawthon . In the real games his role in Five Night's at Freddy's 2 is to get to the players office and steal their flashlight so that Foxy can jumpscare the player . In Five Night's at Freddy's 3 , he is a phantom and randomly appears in the monitor resulting in a jumpscare and the ventilation going haywire . His role in Ultimate Custom Night is the same as in FNaF 2 but more animatronics jumpscare you that results in light . He also disappears during a few seconds . His final role is in FNaF World where he is a playable and unlockable character with four moves . Balloons , Munchies and Hot Cheese . Phone Dude Phone Dude is a character that first appeared in All seeing future . He was found by Mercury floating in space from Earth's telescope . Phone Dude is a character that belongs to Scott Cawthon belonging to an indee horror game called Five Night's at Freddy's 3 . His role in Five Night's at Freddy's 3 is to give tips to the player . That's it . Night 2 is his last appearance as he finds tapes of Phone Guy's recordings . Mars Bar Mars Bar is a joke character that appears in Saturn's trampoline . He was discovered by Mercury in space looking through Earth's telescope . Mars Bar was created as a joke to the name of the planet Mars . The planet and the chocolate bar are named after the Roman God Mars . Mars Bar has the appearance of a literal Mars bar . Bug Spray Bug Spray is a female can of bug spray that first appeared in Saturn's trampoline . She was discovered by Mercury whilst looking through Earth's telescope . Bug Spray has 2 layers , one is much taller and rectangular than the top layer . Her bottom layer is an ugly-lime green colour with a wrapper that goes across the middle of the layer with text at the bottom . Above the wrapper shows a symbol of a bug with a massive circle with a line that goes one way . The wrapper shows the planet Earth with text that says "Kills 99.9%" in red te xt with a green tick underneath the text . Her top layer is the "button" where the spray comes out . This layer is a dark green with shades . She has 2 arms and 2 legs with a face . Since she's female , she has eyelashes . Bug Spray was originally a contestant on a cancelled show called The Wild Island . She had the role of Heather from Total Drama . Bug Spray has signed up to many object show camps on DeviantArt . The first one she joined was Camp CaD which she placed 7th . She is currently competing in Camp OBESE and she is 1/3 team captains . Her team is called team S.N.A.K.E . Magneton Magneton is the 82nd pokemon in the Kanto pokedex . Magneton first appeared in Saturn's trampoline . They were found by Mercury looking through Earth's telescope . Jungle Juice '''Jungle Juice '''is a female character that first appeared in Saturn's trampoline . Jungle Juice is a glass with red juice in it with bubbles showing in the juice . Her glass also has bright spots . She has a tree in her glass that goes above the limit of the glass . This tree has the appearance of a small Minecraft Jungle tree . Jungle Juice is also apparently bisexual . Category:Characters